


all these troupe members and you still don't know how to act

by omisfuckhouse (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Spoilers, Chaotic Minagi Tsuzuru, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, Just. V Soft, Let Sakuma Sakuya Say Fuck, M/M, Memes, Mikage Hisoka is Rude, Miyoshi Kazunari Sets Up a Mankai Group Chat, Mom Friend Fushimi Omi, Multi, Nonbinary Citron (A3!), Nonbinary Mikage Hisoka, Nonbinary Rurikawa Yuki, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sassy Rurikawa Yuki, Sassy Sakuma Sakuya, Settsu Banri Swears A Lot, Sleep Deprived Minagi Tsuzuru, Sleepy Mikage Hisoka, Swearing, Team Dad Takatoo Tasuku, spring troupe scares me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/omisfuckhouse
Summary: sakusaku: I've never seen the word "fuck" used so liberally before now (⚆o⚆)hyodoru: stop guys were corrupting the youthsakusaku: Juuza you are literally the same age as me
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 43
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey i have a tumblr for A3! now so follow me @omisfuckhouse

_**Miyoshi Kazunari** has added **Sakuma Sakuya** , **Sumeragi Tenma** , **Settsu Banri** , and 19 others to **Mankai GC!**._

_**Miyoshi Kazunari** has changed **Sakuma Sakuya** 's nickname to **sakusaku**._

**_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Usui Masumi** 's nickname to **massuu**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Minagi Tsuzuru** 's nickname to **tsuzurun**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Chigasaki Itaru** 's nickname to **itarun**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Citron** 's nickname to **ronron**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Utsuki Chikage** 's nickname to **chikachon**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Sumeragi Tenma** 's nickname to **tenten**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Rurikawa Yuki** 's nickname to **yukkii**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Sakisaka Muku** 's nickname to **mukkun**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed **Ikaruga Misumi** 's nickname to **sumi**._

 **_Miyoshi Kazunari_ ** _has changed their nickname to **kazu**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Hyoudou Kumon** 's nickname to **kumopi**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Settsu Banri** 's nickname to **settsaa**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Hyoudou Juza** 's nickname to **hyodoru**._

_**kazu** has changed **Nanao Taichi** 's nickname to **taicchan**._

**_kazu_ ** _has changed **Fushimi Omi** 's nickname to **omimi**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Furuichi Sakyou** 's nickname to **furuche**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Izumida Azami** 's nickname to **azamin**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Tsukioka Tsumugi** 's nickname to **tsumutsumu**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Takatoo Tasuku** 's nickname to **takusu**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Mikage Hisoka** 's nickname to **hisohiso**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Arisugawa Homare** 's nickname to **arinrin**._

 **_kazu_ ** _has changed **Yukishiro Azuma** 's nickname to **azu**._

_**kazu** has changed **Guy** 's nickname to **guyguy**._

_**kazu** has changed **Tachibana Izumi** 's nickname to **kantoku**._

* * *

**kazu:** there we go

 **taicchan:** so many notifications \\(ᗒДᗕ)/

 **kazu:** sorry taicchan ヽ(⩺ᗝ⩹)ﾉ

 **hyodoru:** what the fuck is happening

 **settsaa:** my fuckin' sentiments exactly

 **furuche:** Thirded.

 **kantoku:** do y'all just forget that there are literal middle schoolers in our company or

 **yukkii:** its ok i say fuck all the time

 **tenten:** Yeah, pretty sure Yuki's called me a "useless fuck" more times than I can count

 **hyodoru:** fuckin brutal isnt it man

 **sakusaku:** I've never seen the word "fuck" used so liberally before now (⚆o⚆)

 **hyodoru:** stop guys were corrupting the youth

 **sakusaku:** Juuza you are literally the same age as me

 **kantoku:** actually wouldn't you be older than juuza

 **kantoku:** your birthday's in march and his is in september

 **sakusaku:** WAIT A SECOND YEAH

 **massuu:** izumi u keep 4getting that none of us can do math

 **kantoku:** i mean to be fair half of you are still in school

 **kazu:** ha ha freakin nerd babies (╭☞¬‿¬)╭☞

 **tsuzurun:** Dude, we're both in college too.

 **kazu:** yeah but im a senior which means i can make fun of these nerds

 **omimi:** If you even think about making fun of any of my children, I will smite you.

 **takusu:** Same

 **settsaa:** ok dads we get it

 **kantoku:** hey they're all just as much my kids as yours guys (╯⩾ ͟ʖ⩽）╯︵ ┻━┻

 **taicchan:** we get it guys youre all in love and very happy (づ⩺ᗝ⩹)づ

 **yukkii:** calm down dumb dog

 **itarun:** lmao incel talk if ive ever seen it

 **taicchan:** uwaaaaaaa stop being so mean to meeeeeeeeee ヽ(T~T)ﾉ

 **yukkii:** what can i say you make it too easy

 **omimi:** Nearly threw hands with a 13 year old.

 **yukkii:** im 14 so shut the fuck up

 **mukkun:** hey!! don't even joke about hurting yuki-kun!! ᕙ(>╭╮<)ᕗ

 **settsaa:** says the 14 year old who's even weaker than he is

 **mukkun:** ...that's fair... (x_x)

 **tenten:** in his defense he could probably outrun you before you dared beat his ass

 **settsaa:** entirely valid actually

 **taicchan:** and dont pretend like you werent just gonna flaunt you and juuzas relationship to me after sticking up for me banny ლ(T‸Tლ)

 **settsaa:** you're right but can you blame me hyoudou's smoking hot

 **hyodoru:** seconded

 **kumopi:** GROSS THATS MY BROTHER DUDE \\(ᗒᗝᗕ)/

 **mukkun:** well, at least they have a nice romance, kuchan! (ﾉᵔωᵔ)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **takusu:** Wait how did I not realize that Settsu and Hyoudou were in a relationship

 **tsumutsumu:** Beats me, Tachan. Although you can be pretty oblivious sometimes.

 **kantoku:** (has violent flashbacks to that time i tried to ask tasuku out and he just thought i was doing an act)

 **takusu:** In my defense it was really hard to tell whether or not you were being genuine

 **kantoku:** I'M NOT THAT GOOD AN ACTOR BABE

 **omimi:** Izumi, I love you, but I'm so glad that you said it and not me.

 **kantoku:** i thought there was only one disloyal bitch in this house, but it turns out there are two

 **yukkii:** didnt you just say for the others to stop swearing because there are literal 14 year olds in here

 **kantoku:** i'm an authority figure i can make exceptions for myself

 **omimi:** Can't believe my girlfriend is a hypocrite.

 **takusu:** Unbelievable

 **kazu:** im still kinda processing the fact that settsaa and hyodoru are in a relationship and none of us realized

 **tsuzurun:** Yeah, the sexual tension was pretty obvious.

 **yukkii:** says the guy who writes g-rated yaoi for every play

 **tsuzurun:** If you don't like what I write, you can leave, Rurikawa.

 **yukkii:** no i didnt say it was bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> azu: what the fuck is goin on in here on this day  
> ronron: I believe it is what you call "chaos" in this troupe flat!  
> sakusaku: Your grasp on the language is actually getting better Citron!  
> ronron: Thank you! I am orgasmic!  
> sakusaku: ...Actually maybe not


	2. Chapter 2

**sumi:** tri tri triangle~ ᕙ(ᚖvᚖ)ᕗ

 **sakusaku:** Ooh did you find a new triangle Masumi? \\(ᵔヮᵔ)/

 **sumi:** i did i did i did! ✺◟(^‿^)◞✺

 **massuu:** who gave him a triangle

 **sumi:** tenma!~

 **tenten:** I gave him a pendant with a triangle shaped charm on it

 **sumi:** its so prettyyy~ (ﾉ✧ᗜ✧)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **kazu:** gosh youre so cute sumi!

 **sumi:** im cute?

 **sakusaku:** Yeah!

 **sumi:** (⪨ᗜ⪩)

 **ronron:** It is true! You are quite deplorable!

 **tsuzurun:** That doesn't mean the same thing as cute, Citron...

 **kantoku:** all of you are cuties and that's that on that

 **omimi:** Seconded.

 **takusu:** Thirded

 **settsaa:** thanks mom and dads

 **kantoku:** ha banri just called you his mom omi

 **omimi:** ...He could not have more clearly been talking about you.

 **kantoku:** ok but out of you me and tasuku which of us has the most mom energy

 **omimi:** You might have a point but still.

 **settsaa:** oh no yeah i was talking about you omi

 **omimi:** Goddammit.

 **tsuzurun:** WE DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IN THIS FUCKING HOUSE, OMI.

 **sumi:** exactly!!!

 **sakusaku:** Yeah Omi we don't say that kind of shit in our fucking family! >_<

 **kantoku:** WHO TAUGHT SAKUYA THAT LANGUAGE

 **sakusaku:** ...I mean Masumi's right there

 **massuu:** stop snitching mf

 **yukkii:** even i'm kinda shocked that you said that stuff

 **sakusaku:** What? I can't say the same things that half of you get away with? Grow up.

 **takusu:** Whoa who gave Sakuya that sass

 **sakusaku:** I mean you can look at Tenma for that. ⤜(♥ヮ♥)⤏

 **tenten:** Whoa whoa whoa

 **tenten:** I mean yeah

 **tenten:** But I thought we were waiting to tell everyone

 **sakusaku:** Oh no! I forgot! Sorry! [▰ᨓ▰]

 **tenten:** It's okay Sakuya

 **sumi:** waaait!!! youre dating???

 **sakusaku:** Yep! (ᵔωᵔ)━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 **tenten:** Guess it's official now

 **kantoku:** WHAT THE FUCK Y'ALL ARE SO CUTE???????

 **kantoku:** MY BOYSSSSSSSSS

 **omimi:** Congratulations!

 **sumi:** yayyy~ (づ^ヮ^)づ

 **taicchan:** uwaaaaa even tenny is datingggg \\(TᗝT)/

 **yukkii:** hey it could be worse dog

 **yukkii:** you could be the person willingly dating the hack

 **sakusaku:** I'll fight you straight up.

 **yukkii:** do it

 **yukkii:** ill kick your ass and still not scuff my loafers

 **takusu:** Don't make Izumi lecture you both

 **sakusaku:** Understood! (>‸>)

 **yukkii:** see i wouldnt have been afraid until you mentioned the curry alien

 **yukkii:** there are few things im afraid of

 **yukkii:** but that woman scares me

 **kantoku:** for good reason too you little shit

 **omimi:** Hey **@takusu** , how come we're the two most physically intimidating people in this company and yet our girlfriend is the one everyone's scared of?

 **takusu:** Okay but are you or are you not also afraid of Izumi

 **omimi:** ...Noted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> tenten: At least now I can talk about how much I love my boyfriend  
> sakusaku: Oh yeah! I forgot I can do that now too!  
> taicchan: oh god youre all gonna keep talking about how happy you are huh  
> tsumutsumu: Just a suggestion, what if you learned to be happy on your own, Taichi?  
> taicchan: wait you can do that


	3. Chapter 3

**taicchan:** aaaaaaa i wish i had a girlfriend so badlyyyyyyyyyy (T~T)

 **furuche:** Aren't you supposed to be in school right now, Nanao?

 **taicchan:** the fun police is here you guys

 **takusu:** I hate to be the fun police but I recommend paying attention in class too Nanao

 **omimi:** I third the motion.

 **kantoku:** fourthed

 **azu:** fifthed

 **arinrin:** Sixth!

 **taicchan:** IS THERE ANYONE WHO ISNT A SNITCH ANYMORE (づ⩾ᗝ⩽)づ

 **kantoku:** no

 **omimi:** Now do your homework.

 **taicchan:** **@hyodoru @tenten** help meeeeeeeeeee

 **hyodoru:** what do you want i'm trying to study

 **tenten:** What the fuck, is this allowed

 **takusu:** No it's not, back to work all three of you

 **takusu:** Same goes for the Hana High boys and the St. Flora boys

 **omimi:** Don't forget the college boys, either, Tasu! <3

 **takusu:** Wait aren't you in class too Omi

 **omimi:** Nope, I've got a fever and a scratchy throat.

 **furuche:** Is that so? Because I distinctly remember Izumi having the same symptoms a couple days ago.

 **omimi:** What? Am I not allowed to accidentally catch a cold from kissing my girlfriend who I love very much?

 **takusu:** How did I not get sick and you did Omi

 **omimi:** Not sure. Maybe because you've been out a bit more than I have?

 **takusu:** That could be it

 **kantoku:** OK SAKYOU I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET MY BOYFRIEND SICK I'M SORRY

 **furuche:** Well, if he doesn't recover soon, we'll have to find a way to work around it for opening night in three days.

 **taicchan:** not to mention you guys wont be able to make omis soup to make him feel better ୨´• ‸ •`୧

 **kantoku:** i can read recipes just fine thank you

 **omimi:** Oh.

 **omimi:** I don't write recipes.

 **kantoku:** you don't What Now

 **takusu:** It's okay I'll drop by a good noodle place on my way back from soccer

 **omimi:** You're the best, Tasu. <3

 **taicchan:** ok this has been a motivator to get me back to studying thank you

 **kantoku:** WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN TO ME WHEN I'M JUST TRYING TO SHOW AFFECTION TO MY BOYFRIENDS

 **taicchan:** i would be less sad if i had the same kind of love that you had izumi!!!!!!!! └[ᗒ~ᗕ]┘

 **kantoku:** have you ever thought about reaching out to that girl you knew back when you were kids, taichi?

 **furuche:** Izumi, are you sure you're ready to open that can of worms?

 **kantoku:** listen bitch i'm just trying to make sure that my boys are happy

 **furuche:** I should be offended that you referred to me as a "bitch."

 **kantoku:** ANYWAY

 **kantoku:** if you get the time when it's NOT DURING CLASSES you should see if you could meet up with her

 **tenten:** Whoa, okay, hold up, I'm now dropping my math homework because this is way more interesting

 **takusu:** What exactly is happening

 **omimi:** I think our girlfriend is trying to set Taichi up with someone.

 **takusu:** Who

 **omimi:** I'll DM you. It's a whole thing.

 **tenten:** So you're sure you want to do this, Izumi

 **kantoku:** ofc i'm sure!!!!!! i'm offended that you're all so doubtful ╭∩╮(─ ε ─)╭∩╮

 **taicchan:** ok!!! ill try and see if i can remember her name so i can look her up!!!!!!!

 **tenten:** Christ, this'll either turn out very badly or very well

 **tenten:** Honestly, either way it'll be a shitshow of some kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> tenten: Anyway now that I'm here let me oppress Taichi more by saying that I love Sakuma Sakuya so much  
> taicchan: STOP OPPRESSING MEEEEEEEEEE  
> sakusaku: snuck my phone during chemistry to say  
> sakusaku: taichi nanao deserves to be oppressed  
> taicchan: STOPPPPPPPPPP  
> tenten: The hetero is upsetero


	4. Chapter 4

**unrestrained summer fun  
** _6 members_

**Yuki:** anybody wanna tell me why the puppy is avoiding me

 **Kazu-PIKO:** i havent been avoiding you yukkii?

 **Yuki:** not you

 **Yuki:** nanao

 **Sumeragi:** Are you prepared to receive information that could hurt you

 **princemuku:** don't hurt yuki-kun please!!!!!!

 **Sumeragi:** Not physically Good Lord

 **kyuchan!:** NEARLY THREW HANDS WITH A 17-YEAR-OLD

 **Sumeragi:** WHY DOES EVERYBODY THREATEN ME WITH VIOLENCE AFTER I ADDRESS YUKI DIRECTLY

 **sankakusan:** pavlovian conditioning~ (ﾉ^v^)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Sumeragi:** HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAVLOVIAN CONDITIONING

 **sankakusan:** there are many things you dont know about me tenma! (∩>∀<)⊃━☆ﾟ.*

 **Yuki:** so nobodys gonna tell me anything huh

 **Sumeragi:** Have you read the Mankai GC recently

 **Yuki:** no ive been studying because im a morally upright citizen

 **Kazu-PIKO:** oh you think youre better than me because you actually pay attention in classes? wow nice elitism yukkii :/

 **kyuchan!:** OK SO BASICALLY IZUMI-SAN TOLD TAICHI TO TRY AND REACH OUT TO THE GIRL HE KNEW AS A KID

 **Yuki:** oh

 **Yuki:** wait what does that have to do with me

 **Sumeragi:** Do you not know

 **Sumeragi:** Oh my God, does everybody else know but you and Taichi

 **Kazu-PIKO:** thats kinda romantic isnt it tenten? ୨´• Ѡ •`୧

 **Sumeragi:** Why are you asking me

 **Kazu-PIKO:** well youre the one out of us thats in a relationship

 **Sumeragi:** That doesn't automatically make me an expert in romance you know

 **sankakusan:** thats not what sakuya would sayyy~ ✺◟(>v<)◞✺

 **Sumeragi:** I'm so glad none of you go to Ouka otherwise you'd bully me about how hard I'm blushing right now

 **kyuchan!:** NOW THAT YOUVE MENTIONED IT WERE GONNA BULLY YOU ABOUT IT LOL

 **Yuki:** why wont anybody tell me what the hell is happening

 **princemuku:** well, you remember the name taicchan said when he mentioned his childhood friend, right, yuki-kun?

 **Yuki:** i tend not to listen to what he says

 **princemuku:** that's really harsh, yuki-kun!!!!!!!

 **sankakusan:** he says that his childhood friends name was rurikawaaa!

 **Yuki:** well thats a weird coincidence

 **Sumeragi:** Are you shitting me right now

 **Sumeragi:** You still haven't put two and two together yet

 **Kazu-PIKO:** were all pretty sure its you yukkii (╭☞ᵔ_ᵔ)╭☞

 **Yuki:** what the fuck

 **princemuku:** and i think taicchan's avoiding you because he figured it out too!

 **kyuchan!:** ID BE PRETTY WEIRDED OUT IF I FOUND OUT THAT THE GIRL I HAD A CRUSH ON AS A KID ENDED UP BEING A BOY TOO

 **kyuchan!:** I MEAN NOT WEIRDED OUT BUT LIKE SURPRISED FOR A WHILE

 **kyuchan!:** IM NOT HETEROSEXUAL GOD FORBID

 **Kazu-PIKO:** yeah plus im pretty sure taicchan is straight so that news is gonna be awkward

 **sankakusan:** i remember when i thought i was straight~

 **sankakusan:** wild times huuuh!

 **Sumeragi:** Ain't that the truth

 **Yuki:** guys arent you forgetting that im straight too

 **princemuku:** i didn't forget!

 **princemuku:** i just didn't mention it!

 **princemuku:** sorry, yuki-kun! i'll never forgive myself!!! (TДT)

 **Yuki:** youre ok muku-chan

 **Sumeragi:** Well then why don't you just go talk to Taichi about it

 **Sumeragi:** You're both straight dudes and you both know it

 **Sumeragi:** So just clear it up and be friends again

 **Yuki:** wait hold up im getting a dm from the doggie right now actually

 **sankakusan:** oooh!~ keep us posteddd~

* * *

 **Nanao Taichi:** hey yuki-chan

 **Nanao Taichi:** sorry if ive been weird lately

 **Nanao Taichi:** you remember how i talked about my childhood friend right

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** you dont have to beat around the bush doggie

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** i figured out it was me

 **Nanao Taichi:** oh thats good i guess

 **Nanao Taichi:** saves me some trouble of explaining it

 **Nanao Taichi:** well did you know that you were my first love?

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** ...no

 **Nanao Taichi:** yeahhhhhhh sooooooooo

 **Nanao Taichi:** this is awkwardddddddddddd ʕ>﹏>ʔ

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** hey its ok

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** you didnt know

 **Nanao Taichi:** well uhhhhhhhhhh

 **Nanao Taichi:** the reason its awkward is becauseeeeeeeeeeee

 **Nanao Taichi:** i think i still feel the same

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** ...oh

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** um

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** ok

 **Nanao Taichi:** listen you dont have to say anything!!!!

 **Nanao Taichi:** i get how sudden and shocking this is!!!!!!

 **Nanao Taichi:** i still wanna be friends tho!!!! so pls take your time!!!!!!!!! (づ⩾ᗝ⩽)づ

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** ...ok

 **Rurikawa Yuki:** ill see ya soon puppy

 **Nanao Taichi:** WAIT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **Nanao Taichi:** YUKI-CHANNNNNNNNNNN ヽ(ᗒᗝᗕ)ﾉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Yuki: so the dumb dog might not be as straight as we thought  
> Sumeragi: I beg your entire fucking pardon  
> sankakusan: a lot of us have been there beforeee~  
> kyuchan: THE HETERO IS DEFEATED  
> Sumeragi: THE HETERO IS NO LONGER UPSETERO???????  
> Yuki: what are you two fucking talking about


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i have an A3 tumblr sideblog now so follow me @omisfuckhouse for memes and quality thirst over the big tiddy duo of omi and tasuku

**fall out bois**  
_6 members_

**7oh!ta1:** guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys

 **omi ohmy:** You know you can just **@everyone** so they can see your message, right, Taichi?

 **Furuichi:** What do you want, Fushimi?

 **Furuichi:** Oh. I see it's Nanao that's actually trying to summon us.

 **NEO:** what the fuck do you want dude

 **7oh!ta1:** so i might have just confessed to the girl i likeeeeeeeeeee ლ(óДòლ)

 **Furuichi:** Oh, you mean Rurikawa?

 **7oh!ta1:** yeahhhhhhhhh ⤜(♥~♥)⤏

 **omi ohmy:** That's great, Taichi! I'm sure that things will turn out just fine.

 **omi ohmy:** Even if Yuki doesn't return the feelings, I'm sure he'll stay friends with you.

 **7oh!ta1:** thats not what im even nervous about tho!!!!!!!!!!!

 **7oh!ta1:** like ofc yuki-chans gonna be my friend still!!!!!! hes awesome like that!!!!!

 **7oh!ta1:** its more of the realization that im less straight than i thought i was?????? ᑴ⨱~⨱ᑷ

 **omi ohmy:** Don't be scared, we're all here to talk you through your feelings.

 **omi ohmy:** Plus, it helps that we have a lot of people that identify as various pieces of the LGBTQ+ community.

 **azami:** yeah like im gay

 **juulza:** demi and bi

 **NEO:** i'm bi too

 **omi ohmy:** I'm pansexual and polyamorous.

 **Furuichi:** And I identify as aromantic and asexual.

 **7oh!ta1:** wow you guys are all so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **7oh!ta1:** well i guess how did you guys know you werent straight?

 **omi ohmy:** Well, for me it was when I started getting close to Nachi. We were best friends, but...

 **omi ohmy:** I knew deep down that there was more than just platonic love for him in my heart.

 **omi ohmy:** To me, the gender of my future partner never really mattered. I always pictured a personality rather than an appearance.

 **omi ohmy:** I'm sure that's the same with the rest of you guys, too.

 **omi ohmy:** And as for realizing how I could love multiple people at once...

 **omi ohmy:** Well, Izumi and Tasuku both taught me that. And I'm the luckiest man in the world to be able to have them by my side. <3

 **azami:** lmao thats gay

 **omi ohmy:** Yeah, that's like, the whole point.

 **azami:** for me it was a boy i met when i was like 7

 **azami:** he had moved from some nearby school and we were the only two kids in class that had the same favorite dinosaur

 **azami:** im really not sure what else clicked in my head but i knew that i liked him

 **azami:** but back then i thought that that was just how friends are with each other

 **azami:** it wasnt till i tried to kiss him on the playground a year later that i realized that not all boys felt like that about other boys

 **azami:** i was super nervous about it and tried to hide it for a long time before coming to mankai

 **azami:** im the son of a yakuza boss so im not supposed to be girly or anything yknow

 **azami:** but you guys showed me that it was ok

 **NEO:** i guess i'm next huh

 **NEO:** well believe it or not it was all hyoudou's fault

 **NEO:** i thought that me thinking about him so much was just because i wanted to be better than him at everything

 **NEO:** but sometimes when i thought about him i had the idea that maybe it didn't matter as long as i got to keep seeing him

 **NEO:** i started getting real protective over him y'know

 **NEO:** like when i saw other guys threatening him i'd always try and get them to back off

 **NEO:** and eventually it got to the point where i wasn't really sure why i kept insulting him or challenging him

 **NEO:** then mankai fuckin' came around and made me even more confused

 **NEO:** seeing hyoudou so passionate about something made part of my brain just click

 **NEO:** it was like i was seeing a whole different person with the same face

 **NEO:** and i realized that the reason i was trying so hard to beat him was because i wanted him to beat me instead

 **NEO:** i wanted to get better at things for myself and for him

 **juulza:** my storys basically the same

 **juulza:** i started looking forward to fights with settsu more and more

 **juulza:** i kept working out even though i knew that i was already pretty strong

 **juulza:** i studied my ass off just to have the grades to gloat with

 **juulza:** every time though hed still be one step ahead

 **juulza:** there were other people i met that couldve just as easily been my rival

 **juulza:** there were other people that couldve been my boyfriend or girlfriend

 **juulza:** but i never felt like i knew them as much as i did with settsu

 **juulza:** even though we never talked about ourselves at all i still felt like i knew him

 **juulza:** and the more i saw of him other than just the dumbass that kept provoking me the more i realized that i kinda liked him

 **Furuichi:** I suppose that means I'm the last to bat.

 **Furuichi:** I never really had any sort of attraction at all, even as a child.

 **Furuichi:** I thought that I was in love with Izumi when I was little, but I was confusing our friendship for romance.

 **Furuichi:** It wasn't until a few years ago that I came to realize that what I felt wasn't the same as other people would consider "love."

 **Furuichi:** Sakoda started talking about this girl that he was infatuated with and it didn't make any sense to me.

 **Furuichi:** And when I talked to Izumi, she told me about asexual and aromantic identities.

 **Furuichi:** One of her best friends identifies as gray-asexual, and former coworker of hers is aromantic and in a queerplatonic partnership with someone.

 **Furuichi:** I did research on my own and it all sounded relevant to my own feelings and experiences.

 **Furuichi:** I could feasibly be a more specific identity on the spectrum, but aromantic and asexual are good terms for me right now.

 **omi ohmy:** Oh yeah! I completely forgot to talk about shifting labels, too!

 **Furuichi:** It's okay to not be sure of a specific identity. It's okay to be sure that you don't identify specifically with any label.

 **juulza:** true

 **juulza:** before i talked to sakyou and izumi i thought i was just a picky bi dude

 **NEO:** for a while i thought that i just wasn't attracted to anybody

 **NEO:** and then i got a crush on a girl and thought i was completely straight

 **omi ohmy:** Nachi was my first love, so I identified as gay for a while, up until I realized that I had feelings for Izumi.

 **azami:** for me ive always kinda known that i didnt like girls but its normal to question

 **7oh!ta1:** wow you guys............

 **7oh!ta1:** youre all so niceeeeeeeee (づ⩾~⩽)づ

 **7oh!ta1:** im still not sure whats up with things but i know that i rly like yuki-chan!!!!!!!!!

 **7oh!ta1:** so regardless of whatever that makes me im gonna be myself!

 **NEO:** hell yeah little dude

 **Furuichi:** Don't make me regret saying this, but I'm proud of you, Nanao.

 **7oh!ta1:** aaaaaaaaaaaaa thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ୨⩺ヮ⩹୧

 **Furuichi:** I'm already regretting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Rurikawa Yuki: hey so i genuinely have no idea how i really feel but would you wanna hang out after school tomorrow  
> Nanao Taichi: omg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Nanao Taichi: yes!!!!!!!!! \\(⪰ᗜ⪯)/  
> Rurikawa Yuki: calm down dumb dog your tail is wagging  
> Nanao Taichi: arf arf!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Rurikawa Yuki: what the fuck


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse for quality shitposting abt how much i want to hug fictional actors

**Mankai GC!**   
_25 members_

**azu:** hisoka fell asleep on the couch and i cant ask them to move because they look so peaceful

 **arinrin:** Why would you ever think of waking such a beauty from slumber?

 **azu:** my soap operas are starting in like three minutes

 **taicchan:** GUYS SHUT UP I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS

 **azu:** dont interrupt me but also what is your news

 **taicchan:** IM COMING OUT

 **taicchan:** im not sure what label specifically fits me best but i know for a fact that im not straight

 **azu:** welcome to the club

 **kantoku:** oh hell yeah i'm proud of you taichi!

 **omimi:** I'm glad that the Autumn Troupe was able to help make you feel more comfortable!

 **taicchan:** thank you omi i would die for youuuuuuuu

 **omimi:** Please don't do that.

 **hisohiso:** kjdsssssabvadfjslacnhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

 **takusu:** Did Mikage fall asleep on their phone

 **tsumutsumu:** I think so. :/

 **arinrin:** Give me just a moment, I will have Hisoka in their room, dreaming wonderful dreams of me!~

 **taicchan:** whoa wait are you and hisoka together?????????

 **arinrin:** We are roomed together, yes.

 **azu:** arisu i think he means to ask if youre dating one another

 **arinrin:** Oh! Then I am afraid I will have to deny that. Alas, I wish...

 **hisohiso:** dsagkjhdskljghkdsahgkjhgggggggggghghghghhhhhhhhhh

 **tsumutsumu:** How do they keep hitting the send button in their sleep? :?

 **chikachon:** Don't worry, it was the same way when they and I were in the same organization.

 **chikachon:** I distinctly remember them once calling me and having a fluent conversation while completely unconscious.

 **kumopi:** WHOA THATS WILD DUDE

 **hyodoru:** why are you typing in all caps kumon

 **kumopi:** I TURNED CAPS LOCK ON ACCIDENTALLY AND I KINDA LIKED IT SO ITS STAYING

 **itarun:** feels like ur yelling @ us all lmao

 **sakusaku:** i don't mind it! i think it's kinda cute!

 **tenten:** Whoa now don't go thinking it's TOO cute Sakuya

 **sakusaku:** i would never <3

 **taicchan:** ha gay

 **tenten:** Uh yeah I sure hope it is

 **taicchan:** hell yeahhhhhhhhh

 **taicchan:** thank you guys for being so kind............. it means a lot to me

 **kantoku:** ofc! we're all a big dumb gay family (mostly)

 **omimi:** We're always here for you!

 **yukkii:** oh hey speaking of which i also have an announcement to make

 **yukkii:** i think im bi

 **kantoku:** MY KIDS ARE ALL COMING OUT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU GUYS

 **omimi:** That's great, Yuki! It takes a lot to come out to someone, and I'm really glad that you feel safe to do so.

 **hisohiso:** kjasssssghlsdahvkbdshvhsadbcxnmdnbghncccccccccccccccccccc

 **arinrin:** That means that Hisoka is proud of you, too.

 **yukkii:** i also dont know if i subscribe to any gender shit either

 **yukkii:** like boy has always felt comfortable to me but honestly i dont really mind any terms or pronouns i think

 **mukkun:** that's so cool yuki!!!!!!!!!!

 **kumopi:** HECK YEAH I RESPECT THAT SO HARD

 **hisohiso:** sdkhgaaaa

 **ronron:** I am also queer of gender! I'm proud to hear it, Yuki!

 **sumi:** yayyy! everybodys so happyyy!~ ^^

 **taicchan:** congrats yuki-chan!

 **yukkii:** thanks you dumb dog <3

 **taicchan:** WAIT WHAT DOES THAT HEART MEAN

 **yukkii:** it means dont talk about what it means idiot

 **yukkii:** im not mean all the time you know

 **taicchan:** arf????????

 **takusu:** What the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Rurikawa Yuki: um so that heart means  
> Rurikawa Yuki: i might? like you?  
> Nanao Taichi: im sorry you what  
> Rurikawa Yuki: dont make me repeat myself puppy  
> Nanao Taichi: arf arf!!!!!!!!!  
> Rurikawa Yuki: you seriously need to stop doing that


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse for 4 posts and nothing else

**tsuzurun:** I've come to make an announcement. Shadow the Hedgehog's a bitch-ass motherfucker. He pissed on my fucking wife. That's right, he took his hedgehog fucking quilly dick out and he pissed on my fucking wife, and he said his dick was "this big." And I said "that's disgusting." So I'm making a callout post on my Twitter.com -- Shadow the Hedgehog, you've got a small dick. It's the size of this walnut except way smaller. And guess what? Here's what my dong looks like. That's right, baby. All points, no quills, no pillows, look at it, it looks like two balls and a bong. He fucked my wife, so guess what? I'm gonna fuck the Earth. That's right, this is what you get -- my SUPER LASER PISS. Except I'm not gonna piss on the Earth. I'm gonna go higher. I'm pissing on the MOON! How do you like that, Obama? I pissed on the moon, you idiot! You have twenty-three hours before the piss drrrroplets hit the fucking Earth, now get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too.

 **arinrin:** I beg your entire pardon?

 **tsuzurun:** You heard me, Homare.

 **arinrin:** I wish I hadn't.

 **tsuzurun:** Motherfucking Jesse Eisenberg, Jesus Christ, fuck dude, motherfucking Facebook movie bullshit, Jesus, can you fucking believe this shit?

 **massuu:** are you gonna copy paste the entire thing

 **tsuzurun:** Goddamn created Facebook and fucking lawyers and shit, right? Fucking Winklevoss twins, goddamn rowing the boat, fuck yo' shit, I can't even fucking believe this shit, have you seen this shit? I just watched this shit, fuck Jesse Eisenberg, man.

 **massuu:** youre actually typing it out completely holy shit

 **tsuzurun:** Motherfucking Spider-Man, Spider-Man, you put in the time! Fuck! Put in the time! Motherfucking build shit with his bare hands, fucking best friend, shit, Jesse Eisenberg. I'm very tired.

 **tenten:** It is 3:30 in the FUCKING MORNING

 **tsuzurun:** No, man, I'll just talk about the Facebook movie all day. Shit, man, you have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Facebook movie. Fuck dude, I just watched it a year and a half ago, fuck Jesse Eisenberg, man. He fucked over Spider-Man? Fucking crazy Winklevoss twins rowing? Trent Resin Or did the soundtrack. Fuck this guy who invented Facebook. I don't like dying. I can't think of who the fuck invented Facebook, all I can think is the guy who played the guy who invented Facebook. Who the fuck invented Facebook?

 **omimi:** Don't you and I have a final in English III in about four hours?

 **tsuzurun:** MARK ZUCKERBERG.

 **tenten:** Hey **@kazu** come get your man

 **kazu:** why the hell is someone pinging me at 3:38 in the morning

 **kazu:** ok im not mad at u anymore tenten what the FUCK is happening with tsuzurun

 **tenten:** That's why I fucking pinged you dumbass

 **kazu:** rude

 **kazu:** but also what the fuck tsuzurun

 **tsuzurun:** I have been awake for 44 consecutive hours and I will not be stopping until my English III final is done. I'm going mad from sleep deprivation. I'm not sure I'll ever be a whole human being ever again.

 **omimi:** Tsuzuru, you should probably sleep for at least a few hours.

 **tsuzurun:** But what if I forget all of the things I've studied?

 **omimi:** Counterpoint: What if you continue this cycle and you can only think of these strange tangents during your test?

 **tsuzurun:** Hey, at least the funny ha-ha memes are keeping me from going homicidal. Plus they're both in English so it's a nice way for me to try and comprehend the language.

 **kazu:** why r u going homicidal should i take u to a hospital or smth

 **tsuzurun:** NO HOSPITAL. I AM A BROKE COLLEGE STUDENT WITH 8 SIBLINGS AND ZERO INSURANCE. IF YOU TAKE ME TO A HOSPITAL, I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH THE MEDICAL DEBT I'LL INEVITABLY ACCRUE.

 **tenten:** No offense Minagi but how are you still alive

 **tsuzurun:** I'm not. Legitimately, I'm not.

 **tsuzurun:** I've drank four cans of Red Bull in the last 24 hours. I haven't even drank a full bottle of water in that same amount of time.

 **omimi:** Excuse my language, but what the fuck do you think you're going to accomplish here, Tsuzuru?

 **tsuzurun:** I don't know, all I know is that I want IHOP pancakes, and then I want to see God in the IHOP parking lot and beat him to death with a crowbar.

 **kazu:** ...r u sure u dont want to go to a hospital

 **tsuzurun:** Say that again to me and I will snap your spine like a Slim Jim, you goddamn twink.

 **kazu:** ...ok no hospital

 **tsuzurun:** It is my God given right to overdose on hedonism the night before my finals if I so choose, and the only person stopping me is that bastard in the clouds, that motherfucker himself, God. I intend to duel him to the death. And I intend to win.

 **tenten:** You are quite possibly the scariest person I know

 **tenten:** And that means a lot considering I've met Chikage

 **chikachon:** I will take this as a compliment.

 **tsuzurun:** You think you're better than me, you cabbage-headed motherfucker? You smug bastard wearing your glasses, thinking you're hot shit? I'll rip your fucking face off and wear it to my college campus. I'll string all your bones together into a necklace, you lettuce bitch. You think you're fucking scary because you can burn yourself from the inside out? You're nothing but a hollow shell of a man and I would bet you all my college loans that if I were to hit you hard enough, your entire being would shatter like glass. You are nothing to me. I will consume your cabbage hair and I will be fucking pleased about it.

 **kazu:** ok so i know u said no hospital but i genuinely think u need to go somewhere

 **tsuzurun:** The only somewhere I will be going is to your funeral, you motherfucker.

 **omimi:** Hey, Tsuzuru, I'm coming into your room, whether you want me to or not, and you're going to go to sleep.

 **tsuzurun:** Okay.

 **tenten:** That was surprisingly easy

* * *

 **kantoku:** hey quick question what the goddamn happened last night

 **tsuzurun:** I think some demon possessed my body. Is there a specific demon for sleep deprivation?

 **omimi:** I gave him some water and sang him a lullaby. Even though I sounded awful, he went out like a light.

 **tsuzurun:** You could've literally screeched in my ear for three hours and I would've considered the sound angelic in nature.

 **kantoku:** isn't my boyfriend the sweetest <3

 **omimi:** Yeah, Tasu is pretty great. <3

 **kantoku:** you fucking nerd you know who i meant

 **kazu:** so were just gonna ignore how tsuzurun literally threatened me chikage and GOD?????????

 **tsuzurun:** This doesn't concern you anymore, Kazunari. My anger is only directed at the heavens.

 **kazu:** so no hard feelings

 **tsuzurun:** Of course not. You're one of my best friends.

 **kazu:** good <3

 **kazu:** wait that heart emoji doesnt mean anything forget it was ever there

 **kazu:** i have to go walk my hair and wash my dog

 **tsuzurun:** I'm way too sleep deprived still to even think about what that could possibly mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Tachibana Izumi: don't act all sly with me kazunari  
> Tachibana Izumi: you have a crush on tsuzuru don't you  
> Miyoshi Kazunari: what no  
> Tachibana Izumi: it's okay you can trust me  
> Tachibana Izumi: i mean, look how things ended up for yuki and taichi  
> Tachibana Izumi: you can tell me  
> Miyoshi Kazunari: ...can i plead fifth amendment  
> Tachibana Izumi: BRO WE'RE LITERALLY IN JAPAN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse for terrible opinions on these anime actors

**taicchan:** HECK YEAH GET SPOOKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **kantoku:** fucking superb you funky little bisexual :')

 **yukkii:** remember that im the one making everybodys costumes so if you dont like them then you legally have to meet me in the pit (trademark pending)

 **tenten:** Challenge accepted

 **sakusaku:** Wait, Tenma! Don't do that ヽ(T~T)ﾉ

 **sakusaku:** I don't want my boyfriend to die so soon (づ⩺ᗝ⩹)づ

 **taicchan:** holy crap tenny!!! you just got destroyed by your bf lmaooooooooooo

 **tenten:** Honestly I would be offended but Sakuya's right

 **mukkun:** yuki's the best! \\(>ヮ<)/

 **yukkii:** youre damn right i am

 **taicchan:** you can say that again muku ⤜(♥ヮ♥)⤏

 **yukkii:** ok for a rundown im gonna list off everyones costumes that they asked for and youre gonna confirm whether or not you still want to dress up in that costume

 **yukkii:** **@sakusaku** you still want to be watson

 **sakusaku:** Mhm! And Tenma's gonna be Sherlock Holmes <3

 **tenten:** God who allowed us to be this cute babe

 **sakusaku:** AHHH ILY (♥ω♥)

 **yukkii:** gay

 **yukkii:** ok **@massuu** you still want to be uh

 **yukkii:** you want to be "izumis boyfriend"

 **yukkii:** so do you want to dress up as omi or as tasuku

 **massuu:** ive changed my mind bc that was rly mean of u to say

 **massuu:** im gonna be a vampire

 **yukkii:** i legit wasnt trying to be rude ajdsghkdhasgadsh

 **yukkii:** next up is **@tsuzurun**

 **yukkii:** you still wanna be frankensteins monster

 **tsuzurun:** Hell yeah.

 **yukkii:** dope

 **kazu:** oh yeah and i want to be doctor frankenstein!!! were going to a party on halloween together as bros

 **yukkii:** ok ill get on that kazu

 **yukkii:** **@ronron** you told me you want to be a "man made of moths"

 **yukkii:** im gonna assume you meant mothman

 **ronron:** Yes! Many thanks for translating, Yuki!

 **yukkii:** oh hell yeah **@itarun** you still want to cosplay as leon from resident evil

 **itarun:** fuck yes i need 2 be a hot zombie hunter

 **yukkii:** hell yeah hell yeah thats gonna slap so hard

 **yukkii: @chikachon** you said you wanted to be seymour from little shop of horrors

 **chikachon:** Yes, but a half-plant version. Azami already agreed to help with the horror effects makeup.

 **yukkii:** thats such a rad concept holy shit

 **yukkii:** hey **@mukkun** you still want to be matching rabbits

 **mukkun:** yes! i can't wait to wear the ears... it'll be so fun! (^v^)

 **yukkii:** babe **@taicchan** do you want to join us

 **taicchan:** oh heck yeah!!! well be the cutest rabbits ever!!!!!!!!

 **yukkii:** sick

 **yukkii:** **@sumi** im assuming you still want me to make you a triangle

 **sumi:** yes yes yes!~ >v<

 **yukkii:** that can be arranged my triangular friend

 **yukkii:** oh yeah and **@kumopi** are you and juuza still wanting to be mobsters

 **kumopi:** YEAH ALSO AZAMI SAID THAT HE WANTED IN TOO

 **yukkii:** oh thatll look so cool holy shit

 **settsaa:** oh me too

 **yukkii:** dope

 **yukkii:** **@furuche** youre not wearing a costume right

 **furuche:** I mean, I can. I'd like to try my hand at being an angel.

 **taicchan:** that is not at all what i expected from you sakyou (O_O")

 **yukkii:** uhhhhh ok

 **yukkii:** what about you **@tsumutsumu** are you planning on being a vampire too?

 **tsumutsumu:** Yes! :)

 **yukkii:** oh wait the entire winter troupe is gonna be vampires right

 **hisohiso:** yeahhhhhhhhhfdghdg

 **arinrin:** Correct!

 **azu:** yes indeed, pull my costume from nocturnality back out because im ready to thot it up

 **guyguy:** Yes.

 **takusu:** Yeah, but I have a reason

 **omimi:** Oh yeah. Izumi came up with our costumes.

 **kantoku:** anyway we will be representing the peak of cinema

 **kantoku:** i will be cosplaying as bella swan of twilight fame

 **kantoku:** tasuku will be in the role of the legend himself, edward cullen

 **kantoku:** oh and of course omi will be our sweet boy jacob

 **kantoku:** the twist is that bella just decided to date both of them

 **yukkii:** jesus christ i havent thought about twilight since i was like 7 years old

 **takusu:** Neither had I but whatever the wifey wants the wifey gets

 **kantoku:** bro don't call me your wifey again or else i'm gonna get the impression that you like me or smth :/

 **takusu:** Izumi we are in a polyamorous relationship

 **tsumutsumu:** Dense as ever, Tachan.

 **takusu:** Rude

 **omimi:** But true.

 **takusu:** Is there anyone who won't betray me

 **omimi:** I love you, Tasu. <3

 **yukkii:** anyway im gonna fight yall if you dont cease the pda

 **taicchan:** normally i would agree but since ive gotten into a relationship i think its kinda cute

 **yukkii:** why am i dating you

 **taicchan:** good question

 **yukkii:** ok so i already have your guys measurements

 **yukkii:** unless some of you asshats have decided to weightlift again

 **takusu:** ...I might have to schedule another appointment for measurements

 **tenten:** Same here

 **sumi:** oh oh oh! me too!~ (VwV)

 **omimi:** I may have put on a bit more muscle since last time we took measurements, so I'll have to add myself to that list.

 **yukkii:** man fuck yall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus:
> 
> Tachibana Izumi: so you and tsuzuru are going to a party on halloween huh  
> Miyoshi Kazunari: yyyyyyyyeah?  
> Tachibana Izumi: and you're wearing matching costumes  
> Miyoshi Kazunari: i dont get what youre trying to get at here  
> Tachibana Izumi: and it's only just a platonic thing  
> Miyoshi Kazunari: STOP CYBERBULLYING ME FOR MY CRUSH ON TSUZURUN  
> Tachibana Izumi: THEN MAKE A MOVE COWARD


	9. Chapter 9

**Miyoshi Kazunari:** heyyyyyyyyyyyyy kantoku-sannnnnnn

 **Tachibana Izumi:** uhh hey to you too kazunari?

 **Tachibana Izumi:** what's up?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** uhhh so i might have drunkenly made out with tsuzurun????

 **Tachibana Izumi:** YOU MIGHT HAVE WHAT

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** IN OUR DEFENSE WE WERE BOTH PLASTERED AND NEITHER OF US KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON

 **Tachibana Izumi:** i mean fair but still holy shit

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** but the thing is that im worried that tsuzurun doesnt remember

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** or even if he does remember hell be weirded out and avoid me

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i cant deal with that

 **Tachibana Izumi:** why not just talk to him?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** and risk bringing it up again???? are you insane??????

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** dont answer that i know the answer

 **Tachibana Izumi:** the worst that can happen is that he brushes it off and you guys are still friends

 **Tachibana Izumi:** you two have known each other for so fucking long there's no way that he'd stop being your friend

 **Tachibana Izumi:** plus i happen to know that tsuzuru is very much a chaotic bisexual

 **Tachibana Izumi:** so there's a chance that he's attracted to you my guy

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i already knew about the bisexual part

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** but still

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** gay panic

 **Tachibana Izumi:** literally just talk to him????????

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** UGHHHHHHH FINEEEEEEEEE

* * *

**Minagi Tsuzuru:** Uh, hey, Kazu. Should we, um, discuss last night?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** how did you know what i was about to message you about

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Oh shit, really?

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Serendipity, I guess?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i guess

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** anyway what did you want to say about it? ill talk after you do

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Well, uh. Clearly you still remember the events of last night's party.

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Which means I don't have to awkwardly bring up how we ended up kissing one another on the couch.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** youre correct

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** And I just wanted to apologize for that. I never should have initiated a kiss there, especially since we've never talked about that sort of thing.

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** I was hammered, and I know that you were too. So if it made you uncomfortable, I'm really sorry.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** wait you think you were the one that went in first??????

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** bc i was under the impression that i was the one that started it

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Oh, well. Maybe the alcohol's still fucking with our memories. Well, whoever started it, I wanted to say sorry.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** you dont have to apologize dude

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i know that we were both drunk and had no clue what we were doing

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** if i were uncomfortable with it i wouldnt have responded to your dm just now dude

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Thank God, because I was so worried that we'd start avoiding each other after this.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** no worries tsuzurun!! were always gonna be friends and we can always talk to each other about this stuff yknow

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** ...There's the thing.

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** I was worried that you'd realize that I uh...

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** I kinda... um?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** WAIT SRSLY??!?!??!?!?!

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** HOLY CRAP HOW DID I NOT REALIZE WITH THE WAY THAT YOU WERE TALKING ABT LAST NIGHT

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i am officially the worlds stupidest man

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i literally just messaged kantoku-san abt how nervous i was that id have to tell u that i like you

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** I beg your entire fucking pardon?

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** You... like me too?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** i thought it was obvious lmao

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** You keep forgetting that I'm an oblivious asshole with nothing but spite and Red Bull coursing through my veins at any given moment in time.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** oh wow mood

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** BUT REGARDLESS

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** what does this mean

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Um... I don't know.

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Obviously we're still friends, right?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** just friends? bc i think we just confessed to each other

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Okay, listen. I've never done this kind of thing before and I'm kind of freaking the fuck out because I didn't believe that you'd like me back. Self-loathing does a hell of a lot to a guy.

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** big same

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Do you, want to be boyfriends? Or... just... bros? But with kissing?

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** (Christ, I am really fucking this up. You said that you liked me? Why?)

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** boyfriends sounds rly good <3

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** Okay, that's great! Hell yeah! Um, now what?

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** well i was thinking we could meet up in person and maybe go get some coffee to nurse this killer hangover

 **Miyoshi Kazunari:** and then maybe kiss each other again now that were not sloshed

 **Minagi Tsuzuru:** That sounds like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse for more ill-advised ramblings
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> Tachibana Izumi: soooooo how did things go with kazunari~  
> Minagi Tsuzuru: Don't even dare try to act coy, you vile temptress.  
> Minagi Tsuzuru: I know you've been a double agent this entire time, Tachibana.  
> Tachibana Izumi: THAT FUCKING TRAITOR  
> Minagi Tsuzuru: Bold words coming from Mankai's own Benedict Arnold, truly.  
> Tachibana Izumi: hey you can't be mad at me though because i'm the reason you have a boyfriend  
> Minagi Tsuzuru: ...Touche.


	10. Chapter 10

**hisohiso:** where the fuck are the marshmallows being hidden

 **tsuzurun:** Holy shit.

 **omimi:** Was that a full sentence from Hisoka?

 **ronron:** They are elusive!

 **tsuzurun:** The word is "lucid," but hey, at least you tried.

 **hisohiso:** who is hiding my marshmallows

 **hisohiso:** im not fucking around here

 **tenten:** Bitch excuse me

 **tenten:** You cannot use that kind of language here Mikage

 **sakusaku:** Yeah! Watch your damn mouth in this fucking house!!!!! >n<

 **yukkii:** hey tenma domesticate your bf

 **tenten:** He can't be tamed, Rurikawa

 **tenten:** He's a feral child

 **hisohiso:** STOP SIDETRACKING

 **hisohiso:** WHERE ARE MY FUCKING MARSHMALLOWS

 **omimi:** I don't think anybody who's online right now knows where they are. Maybe check the fridge?

 **hisohiso:** WHERE DO YOU THINK I CHECKED FIRST

 **ronron:** You are terrible!

 **tsuzurun:** I think the word you're looking for is "terrifying" but the message is pretty much the same, regardless.

 **sakusaku:** Hisoka's on the warpath, uh oh

 **arinrin:** Oh, Hisoka! What are you saying? This is most unlike you!

 **arinrin:** You're much better than this, truly.

 **hisohiso:** YOU

 **hisohiso:** WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY MARSHMALLOWS

 **arinrin:** ...They're in the freezer.

 **hisohiso:** WHAT THE FUCK

 **hisohiso:** NOW THEYRE GONNA BE SOLID

 **hisohiso:** YOUVE SOILED THEM

 **sakusaku:** uh, hey Homare, you might want to stay out of your room for a few nights...

 **tsuzurun:** Unless you want to enter an early grave, I'd second that.

 **omimi:** Thirded.

 **arinrin:** I'm not afraid of them, not one bit.

 **hisohiso:** YOU SHOULD BE

 **arinrin:** I just wanted your attention for a bit, and figured that the easiest way would be to hide your marshmallows!

 **arinrin:** And I planned on giving them back as soon as I was done reciting my latest poem to you!

 **hisohiso:** i dont care about your poetry arisu i just wanted my marshmallows

 **omimi:** What was your poem about, Homare?

 **arinrin:** ...That's confidential information.

 **tenten:** Why are all of you so scary

 **sakusaku:** not the time, babe

 **tenten:** Understood

 **hisohiso:** it was something stupid about how my eyes were bright and shining and he wanted to hold my hand or something

 **arinrin:** Hisoka, I said it was classified information!

 **arinrin:** But the confirmation that you were actually listening to what I was saying.

 **tsuzurun:** That sounds like a love confession, Arisugawa.

 **arinrin:** Because it was. I was trying to keep it secret but it appears that SOMEONE was willing to sell me down the river for the sake of puffed sugar treats.

 **sakusaku:** that someone is Hisoka right?

 **omimi:** That's the implication, yes.

 **tsuzurun:** Oh, sweet naive Sakuya. Now is not the time.

 **arinrin:** So, congratulations, Hisoka. You've made a court jester out of me yet again. And just so you know, the marshmallows weren't in the freezer the entire time. I had Itaru move them into the cabinet so they wouldn't freeze.

 **hisohiso:** ...oh

 **hisohiso:** thanks arisu

* * *

 **Fushimi Omi:** Hey, Homare? Are you doing alright? I know that you didn't want us to know that you'd confessed your feelings to Hisoka.

 **Arisugawa Homare:** Honestly? I'm not doing well, but I will be. I can't bring myself to be mad at them.

 **Fushimi Omi:** Well, that's wonderful. That just means that you truly do love them.

 **Arisugawa Homare:** I suppose I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @omisfuckhouse or @textsfroma3 for some sexy sexy out of character jokes


End file.
